


Not The Same

by SensibleRen



Category: Shameful Secrets (1993)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: My own rendition about what happened to Jason when he confronted his dad regarding their mom.





	Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after watching the movie, they mention how Jason got a black eye but don't show the scene. Decided then to create my own side of how the events transpired.  
> This is all a work of fiction I do not own any of these characters.

Jason visibly shivered, he felt upset. How could his dad lie to him?   
He had told him that his mother hated him. Hated them. Both him and his sister Jocie.   
That she had gotten sick of them.  
That she did not love them anymore.

Yet these had all been lies. The words his dad said with the most saddened eyes had all been lies. Dirty and low, trying to get him and his sister to hate their mom.   
To prefer him instead of her. The unstable, rude and uncaring man, rather than his mom. No, his mom was vulnerable but caring, weaker but with a big heart full of love for him. For them. 

The words from that afternoon roamed in his head, _“I thought I deserved it” ._

Jason had asked his mom why she let it happen, why she had let his dad hit her on all those occasions. She had answered with her eyes filled with tears   
“I thought I deserved it, I thought I was no good”   
  
He felt so ashamed with himself, why hadn’t he been stronger to protect his mom. He would have liked to be someone stronger, someone that could push his dad away whenever he threatened his mom. Threatened to beat her.  
But he was just some dumb kid.   
Just a kid.

He wiped a tear away as he stared out the car. They were going towards ‘home’ not that it felt like it without his mom there. The warmth in their once called ‘home’ was gone. 

Him and Jocie were headed back with their dad after spending half the weekend with their mom. He didn't understand anything about custody, but knew that it was something that was keeping both him and Jocie away from their mother.   
Jocie hated it as much as him. Their dad didn’t let her take on ballet like she wanted, her most wanted passion was withheld from her. 

Said Jocie was sitting next to him, in her own thoughts. She would dance around her bedroom when no one was watching, but it was not as fun without learning new moves, or having others share their ambition with her. Rather than her alone. 

It had seemed Daniel, their dad had been placing bigger rules on her. It was okay for Jason to talk with his friends, however that was not the same for her. Her father kept telling her to stop talking to people, that she was ‘gullible’. The word he had told mommy she was.   
The car parked outside the house, as they got out of the car into the loveless home. 

Jason hadn't said anything until after dinner, which was again not as good.

  
“Dad” he called out, said individual was laying down in his favorite couch, eyes on his newspaper. 

“Mommy loves us, she said so. You lied” Jason said, shaking. “You lied to me!” 

Daniel visibly angered by the outburst stood up, way taller than Jason.   
“Are you calling me a liar?! Maryanne was the one that’s lying! She thinks you are garbage! Like I told you before! She doesn’t love you!” 

“That is not true and you know it !!” Jason screamed back. 

Jocie who was in the kitchen washing the plates, flinched at their tone of voice. She was worried for her brother. 

“Come over here, Jason Tate!” 

Jason started running, headed towards the stairs, planning to lock himself in a room upstairs. 

Adrenaline rushing, he could hear the hard foot steps from his dad’s boots as he followed after him. 

“Jason get back here!” 

Not turning fast enough he ended up getting trapped in a corner, his dad in between him and safety. 

“Dad -” however there was not enough time as the blows started landing on him.

He screamed as his dad threw several punches at him, a particularly strong one directed at his eye. It felt horrible, he felt weak, pain was pulsing through his body.

“Don't you ever talk to me like that, I won't have you questioning me!” Daniel said loudly, retreating to his home office.

Jason slid from the wall to the floor, hands around his left eye as he cried. 

Jocie walked in and ran towards him as she saw him slumped in the corner of the room.  
“Jason?” she pulled away his hand that covered half of his face, Jason flinched as he looked at her, a visible bruise around his eye.   
“Leave me alone!”, he cried out as he ran upstairs closing the door hard behind him. 

Jocie started crying.

_“I have to tell mom about this’_


End file.
